


The Lights Before Christmas

by accio_remus



Series: Dreams and Nightmares [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckurt Advent Day 22. Finn has a very special surprise for Kurt on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same 'verse as Dreams and Nightmares, but you don't really need to have read that to follow what is happening.

Kurt slipped the last pie out of the oven and put it on the counter to cool. He didn’t mind spending the day before Christmas baking, the sounds and smells of the kitchen always reminded him of his mom.

He hung up the apron he’d been wearing on it’s hook and hurried to change into warm clothes. It was so much easier to find what he was looking for since he’d turned his old room into a walk-in closet. He and Finn had planned to stay in their own rooms the first visit home after getting together a couple of years ago, but Finn’s mom had just rolled her eyes and told them “if we can keep it down, so can you.” He’s pretty sure Finn has never fully recovered from hearing that from his own mother, but Kurt had decided just to be thankful their parents hadn’t been freaked out. 

Decked out in wool and fleece he went in search of his boyfriend. He had heard Finn and Sam working on something on the roof earlier, which was strange since the Hudson-Hummels had already won the Lima Holiday Lights Contest a week ago. Kurt’s “Winter Wonderland” concept had finally been enough to beat the McCarthy family who had won the contest the previous four years in a row. 

He slipped outside into the late December air to find the rest of the family waiting in the driveway, travel mugs of hot chocolate in hand. When Kurt and Finn had become a couple shortly before Christmas three years earlier they had reinstated one of Finn and Carole’s holiday traditions, a holiday light walk, for the whole family. 

Finn slipped an arm around his shoulders and they turned their attention to Carole. “Okay boys, you know the rules. Heads we go left, tails we go right. We’ll head home when the old man and I get tired.” 

The first flip was heads, and they headed down their own street paying closer attention to their neighbors displays than they normally would when driving past. The fifth house that was decorated was petty extreme, with multiple inflatables and a life size manger scene. 

Before Kurt could get a word out his dad cut him off, “Okay, so which rules have they broken?” 

“Oh wait, I know,” said Finn with a laugh, “Rules 1 and 4.” 

Kurt nodded, “1. Pick a theme and stick with it. 4. One inflatable, if you must. “Kurt Hummel’s Holiday Guide to Not Being Tacky” is a public service I’ll have you know.” 

They went right at the next corner and admired a very pretty set of illuminated snowflakes that looked like they were falling and a very lopsided snowman obviously build by a small child. 

Nearly an hour passed with both couples holding hands and sipping from their travel mugs. They’d all walked several blocks and listened to a detailed explanation of rule two, which called for only one kind of lights, before their parents began to slow down. 

Kurt saw his dad check his watch and whisper something to Carole, before giving Finn a slight nod. Before he could ask what was going on his dad spoke, “I think it’s time to head back, it’s getting cold and these old knees aren’t what they used to be.” 

They cut down a side street and headed back to their own block pointing out details of other houses here and there. When they finally arrived in their own driveway Kurt was surprised to see that their own decorations were dark. Now that he thought about it the lights hadn’t been on when they left for their walk. That was strange, Finn and his dad were both really proud of winning the contest. 

He took a step towards the side of the house to turn on the generator when he noticed Sam and Mercedes standing beside it and beaming at him. He stopped in the middle of the driveway, confused. As he turned to ask what was going on he saw Finn give Sam a thumbs up. 

Suddenly the house was lit up as it had been, with one very important difference. The roof, which was covered in snowflakes just that morning, now only sported one very long strand of white lights that spelled out “Marry Me?”. 

Kurt stood frozen for a few seconds before someone moving beside him snapped him out of it. Finn was down on one knee in the middle of the driveway, a set of plain silver bands sitting in the box he was holding, “Well, will you?” 

“Yes,” Kurt said, not sure if he was going to laugh, cry, or do both at the same time. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

The two men barely had a chance to kiss before they were swept up in a group hug with their parents and friends.


End file.
